vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
What Are You?
What Are You? is the twelfth episode of the eighth season of and the one hundred and sixty-seventh episode of the series overall. Summary SAVING SOULS – In order to save Stefan's soul, Damon makes a deal with Cade to retrieve the Maxwell journal. Alaric and Matt refuse to hand the journal over as it may contain the key to destroying Cade. Caroline desperately tries to connect with Stefan before Cade goes through with his plan. Plot Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan/Ethan Maxwell *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John (voice/corpse) Special Guest Star *Chris Wood as Kai Parker Recurring Cast *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian *Wolé Parks as Cade *Nathalie Kelley as Sybil (flashback) *Kristen Gutoskie as Seline (flashback) Guest Cast *Persia White as Abby Bennett Wilson *Jaz Sinclair as Beatrice Bennett Co-Starring *Reece Odum as Karen *Todd James Jackson as FBI Agent *Kurt Yue as Police Officer *Navia Robinson as Janie *Ladarian Robinson as Highway Patrol Officer Uncredited *Sammi Hanratty as Violet Fell (archive footage) Trivia *Antagonists: Cade, Sybil (flashback) and Seline (flashback). Continuity *Alaric was last seen in The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You. He will appear after being absent for four episodes. *Abby Bennett Wilson was last seen in Season Four's episode A View to a Kill, which aired on January 31st, 2013. *Sybil and Seline were last seen in Nostalgia's a Bitch. *Kai was last seen in I'm Thinking Of You All The While. *Zach Roerig plays another character for the first time. He has already played Gregor and Silas but those were body swaps. Locations Body Count Behind the Scenes *"What are you?" is a line from Elena to Stefan in season one's You're Undead to Me. *This is the second title in the series in the form of a question. **The first title was Do You Remember the First Time? in Season Six. Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Damon: "I say we can make a plan to kill the devil." |-|Trailer= :Stefan: "Ten years from now... twenty, fifty... we're going to be living entirely different lives. I just have no idea how to make this right." :Damon: "I say we can make a plan to kill the devil." |-|Scene= :Stefan: "I'm here." :Caroline: "Stefan, thank God! I talked to Damon... and I know what happened to Enzo." :Stefan: "Bonnie, she must be... I don't even know what to say. I don't know how I... Every time I close my eyes I see it play out over and over again in my head and every time I open them I see Enzo's blood on my hands." :Caroline: "Just please come home." :Stefan: "I can't do that." :Caroline: "Well I'm not letting you run. Okay? So just tell me where you are, I'm coming to get you." :Stefan: "No, I can't face you and I can't face Bonnie. Damn it, I'm being pulled over." :Caroline: "Stefan?" |-|Inside clip= :Elena: "What are you?" :Bonnie: "Enzo? You're going to be human." :Caroline: "No!" :Stefan: "Every time I close my eyes I see it play out over and over again in my head and every time I open them I see Enzo's blood on my hands." :Caroline: "Just please come home." :Stefan: "I can't do that." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 8x12 Promo "What Are You?" (HD) Season 8 Episode 12 Promo The Vampire Diaries What Are You? Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries What Are You? Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries Inside TVD Who Are You? The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 8x12 What Are You 1.jpg 8x12 What Are You 2.jpg 8x12 What Are You 3.jpg 8x12 What Are You 4.jpg 8x12 What Are You 5.jpg 8x12 What Are You 6.jpg 8x12 What Are You 7.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-12-10_Darren_Genet_Instagram.jpg|©Darren Genet December 10, 2016 2016-11-27_Nathalie_Kelley_Kristen_Gutoskie_Darren_Genet_Instagram.jpg|Nathalie Kelley, Kristen Gutoskie November 27, 2016 References See also Category:The Vampire Diaries television series Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Category:Flashback episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters